


Let's Make A Bet

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Dean Being an Asshole, Hand Jobs, It All Turns Out Okay In The End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a bet with his friends that he can seduce a member of the Bible Study at the on-campus church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Bet

“He’s just too chickenshit to go through with it,” Benny laughed, smirking at Dean from where he sat on the locker room bench, changing his socks. Dean snorted.

“That’s not true, dumbshit. Didn’t you ever think I was maybe… interested in somebody else?” He asked. Victor laughed where he sat across from them, giving Dean and incredulous look.

“ _You_? Dean, you haven’t even talked to another chick since you dumped Lisa a month ago, let along gotten any pussy,” he paused, his lips twitching a bit as he leaned closer to Dean. “You know, this bet could actually be good for you.”

Dean’s jaw clenched. “No, it won’t be. In fact, I think it’s a horrible idea. Everyone in that damn Bible Study Group is saving themselves for marriage anyway- why would they ever sleep with me?”

“That’s a good question. Why would anyone ever sleep with you?” Gordon asked, laughing. Dean rolled his eyes and chucked a sweaty towel at Gorgon’s head. The young man laughed harder and threw the towel to the floor, turning to grab his deodorant and out some on. Benny reached out and punched Dean in the arm.

“Come on, brother. If anybody on this campus could get one of those Bible Belters in the sack it’s you.”

Dean let out a heavy sighed, raking his fingers through his hair and scratching the back of his neck. After a moment he nodded, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips when his fellow team mates whistled and cheered at him.

“Fine. But I’m not gonna enjoy a single second of it!” He laughed. Victor grinned at him and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

\---

When Dean walked into Lecture Hall D of the Student Center that Thursday, he wasn’t expecting anything spectacular. Of course, he didn’t find anything too spectacular either. Inside the room there were about eight or nine people, none of which who seemed sexually appealing in the slightest, chatting quietly as they waited for the meeting to start.

“Are you new here?” A pretty red headed girl approached Dean after a few minutes, a soft smile on her face and a marble notebook clutched close to her chest. Hmm, maybe this wasn’t a lost cause after all. Dean smiled back at her, leaning forward a little bit.

“Yeah, I guess I am. What’s your name?”

“Anna,” the girl smiled and held her hand out to Dean. He took her hand into his own and gave it a squeeze.

“Such a pretty name,” Dean smiled and gave her hand another squeeze before tucking his hands into his pockets. Anna’s cheeks darkened as Dean continued. “Sure does fit its owner.”

Anna scrunched up her eyebrows and opened her mouth to respond when suddenly the door to the lecture hall swung open and a young man walked in, his black hair wing-whipped and unruly and his blue eyes bright. Dean felt his mouth go dry when he looked at him, and his pants tightened when he heard the man’s voice, low and gravelly and beautiful. Dean recognized it in an instant.

Castiel Novak. The head of the church choir on campus and the smartest kid in any of Dean’s engineering classes. Also, the biggest crush Dean had had since he was in middle school. He felt his heart start to race and he spun around, grinning when he saw Cas walking in with his arms full of books.

“Sorry that I’m late, guys. My brother hid my books again,” he walked to the front of the room and set his notebooks and his Bible down, finally looking up at the other people in the room. He appeared to be counting the people in his head, and when he reached Dean he smiled politely.

“Ah, I see we have some new faces. Well, today we’ll be talking about Paul’s Letters to the Corinthians, so I think you’re in luck,” he gave Dean a bright smile, and Dean could have sworn that the guy winked at him. Dean swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he nodded.

“I’d say,” he drawled, leaning against the back of a chair and grinning at the man. 

After the study session was over, Dean found himself gravitating towards Cas and getting ready to talk to him. There were three or four of the other members buzzing about around him chatting idly, but when Dean approached they seemed to fall quiet. Castiel smiled kindly at him.

“Hello, Dean Winchester. Did you enjoy the session?”

“Uh, yeah. It was interesting,” he said, though it was obvious that his words lacked conviction. Castiel frowned slightly.

“You don’t sound like you enjoyed it,” Dean was surprised that he seemed genuinely upset. Dean shrugged.

“I guess religion just isn’t really my thing. I’m more of the ‘seeing is believing’ type, you know?”

Castiel hummed and nodded. “I understand, religion isn’t for everybody. As long as it wasn’t me boring you…,” Castiel said, a small smile on his lips. Dean laughed.

“No, no. You were very interesting. In fact, _I’d say_ you’re the most interesting thing I’ve seen all day.”

“All day? Should I be flattered?”

Dean bit his lips and leaned forward a little. “If I were you, I wouldn’t be flattered until I ask you out for a drink.” Castiel raised his eyebrows and Dean winked at him, leaning back a bit. “So, what do you say? Let me buy you a drink?”

Castiel smiled. “That actually sounds pretty nice.”

\---

A couple beers later and Dean and Castiel were practically groping at the bar, Cas’s arms around Dean’s waist as the man mouthed at his neck. Cas moaned when he felt Dean sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin of his neck, his fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders.

“We should go… Back to my dorm,” He gasped, pressing himself closer to Dean. Dean hummed softly and nodded, pulling back and pecking his lips.

“Come on, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.”

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean again, lacing their fingers together and following the man out of the bar. He laughed as they ran off towards Dean’s car, pressing one another up against the hood and kissing each other hard. Castiel grunted, slipping his hands underneath Dean’s shirt and trailing his fingers over the man’s soft flesh.

Dean smiled against his lips, pulling him in for another slow, wet kiss before he spoke. “How’s it feel to live on the wild side for once, baby?” He purred. Castiel snorted.

“I live on the wild side _plenty_ , Dean Winchester. Don’t even get me started,” he smirked as he surged forward and kissed Dean again, humming against his lips as the two of them slid towards the passenger side door. Dean pried the handle open and pushed Cas into his seat, giving him one last kiss before closing the door and jogging around to the driver’s side. Getting situated in the front seat was a little uncomfortable, considering the erection that was pressing painfully against his zipper inside of his pants, but he knew that it would all be worth it once they got back to Cas’s dorm room.

He adjusted himself in his seat, grinning over at Castiel as he started up the car. He cleared his throat. “So, uh… You ever done this before? With a guy?” He asked, reaching over and rubbing his thumb over Cas’s knee. He rolled his eyes.

“Yes. I’m not a virgin, contrary to popular belief.”

Dean smiled. “Is that so?” He smirked a little and let his finger trail up Cas’s leg, brushing over his crutch and giving him a little squeeze. “Well, I’ll have you know that after tonight, you’re gonna be feeling like you were a virgin,” he grinned. Castiel burst out laughing, grinning up at Dean.

“What does that even mean?” He sputtered. Dean blushed.

“I don’t know,” he chuckled, then started to laugh along with Cas, shaking his head as Cas cackled in the background. “I think most or the blood in my brain has sort of gone south, if you know what I mean, so…”

Castiel grinned over at Dean and leaned forward, pressing a wet kiss to his jaw and peppering his neck with soft pecks. Dean groaned, tipping his head back and white-knuckling the wheel. Cas smirked, sucking a dark hickey into the side of Dean’s neck.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re absolutely adorable?” He whispered. Dean grinned, his cock throbbing in his pants when Castiel bit down on his neck, no doubt leaving a nice sized mark on his skin. He glanced down at Cas and grinned, then looked back at the road and cleared his throat.

“Which- uh- which way do I go? To your dorm?”

“It’s on Woodpecker Lane. Building C,” he said softly, licking his way up Dean’s neck and nipping at his ear lobe. Dean huffed and shifted again, turning his blinker on and pulling off to the side of the road. Cas paused in his ministrations, sitting back in his seat and looking up curiously at Dean.

“What are you-”

“We’re too far away. I want you now,” Dean growled out, unbuckling himself as he lunged forward, grabbing on to Castiel’s head and slotting their mouths together. Castiel gasped and reached out to grab at Dean’s shirt, pulling him impossibly closer and rucking his shirt up.

“That’s awfully- _ugh_ \- assertive of you,” he gasped out, tilting his head back as Dean began to suck at his neck. He pushed his hands up under Cas’s shirt and tugged at the hem, wrestling the young man out of it and exposing his chest and perky nipples to the cool air of the Impala’s cabin.

“I think it was awfully assertive of you to lean over and give me a hickey,” Dean smirked as he pulled back, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to Cas’s lips and dipping down to flick his tongue out and taste Cas’s nipple. He gasped, his whole body jerking as he pushed his chest out and thrusted his nipple towards Dean’s mouth. Dean smirked, closing his mouth around Cas’s nipple and sucking at the hard bud.

Castiel’s back arched and he whined, reaching down and tangling his fingers into Dean’s short hair. Dean smirked, pulling back and tweaking his wet, pebbled nipple. “You sure you ain’t a virgin, baby?”

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I’m just… _Uh_ … Just sensitive.”

Dean grinned and leaned down, taking Cas’s other nipple into his mouth and biting down on it lightly. Castiel’s whole body jerked and Dean grinned, pulling off of his chest with a pop. “Hey, you don’t hear me complaining.”

Castiel hummed and tugged at Dean’s hair again, pulling him up for a sloppy kiss. He huffed, his hands moving up and down all over Dean’s body. He rucked up his shirt, fingers grasping at Dean’s soft body.

“Back seat. _Now_ ,” he growled. Dean grinned and kissed him hard, then hopped up and clambered into the back seat. Castiel followed shortly after him, climbing into Dean’s lap and kissing him hard. Dean moaned, lying back against the cushions and tugging his shirt off as he went. Cas draped himself over Dean’s body, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder as he let his hands wander down towards the hem of Dean’s pants. He tugged at his belt, throwing it to the side and leaning forward to kiss him again.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Dean gasped, reaching forward and popping the button on Cas’s slacks open. Cas squirmed out of his pants, kicking them to the floor. He ground his hips against Dean’s, his hard cock visible through his boxers as Dean reached out to grip his hips. Cas grinned down at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he gasped, his breath hitching when he felt Dean slip his hands under the hem of his boxers and over the crack of his ass. His body jerked forward and he huffed out a sigh, pressing his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean moved his hand around, wrapping his fingers around Cas’s hard cock and giving it a tug. The man moaned, biting down on Dean’s shoulder and thrusting into his hand.

“I don’t have any condoms,” he mumbled against Dean’s neck. Dean groaned.

“Me either,” he said. He groaned and sat up, pulling his hand out of Cas’s underwear and sitting up. “But that’s okay.” He kissed him sweetly, tugging at his pants and shuffling out of his pants. He shucked off his underwear as well, his hard cock resting against his stomach, red and flushed, beading precum at the tip. Cas’s breath hitched as he looked down at it and Dean grinned, wiggling his hips and reaching forward to snap at the elastic of Cas’s underwear.

“Come on, baby. Show me what you got,” he said, winking. Castiel smiled and chuckled, adjusting himself as he slid his underwear off. His cock sprung free, standing tall and hard, flushed red and angry. Dean licked his lips at the sight of it, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Cas’s erection. Cas groaned, bucking forward and draping his body over Dean’s so that he could kiss him.

“Oh, God, touch me…,” he gasped, moaning loudly in Dean’s ear and thrusting his hips forward. He ground his cock up against Dean’s, precum slicking the way. Dean moaned loudly and flexed his hips, his cock pushing up against Cas’s as the two rutted up against each other, all loud gasps and quiet moans. The windows of the Impala fogged as Cas began to thrust his hips more erratically, his cock grinding up against Dean’s and causing pleasure to pulse through his body.

“Come on, come on…” Dean groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and giving both of their cocks a squeeze. Castiel moaned loudly, biting down on Dean’s shoulder and gripping at the car seat behind him. Dean groaned, pressing his thumb into the slit of his own cock and cumming all over his and Castiel’s chest. The other man gasped, watching with wide eyes as he came between them. He could feel Dean’s cum coating his own cock and he shivered, fire pooling low in his belly as he thrust into Dean’s hand one last time, crying out loudly as he came between them.

“Oh!” He cried out and stilled above Dean, slumping against him and gasping for breath. Dean groaned, reaching around and tangling his fingers into Cas’s hair. He pressed a sloppy, sweaty kiss to Cas’s temple, letting out a heavy sigh.

“That was…” Dean trailed off, his breath tickling the hair on the back of Castiel’s neck. Cas hummed in agreement.

“I know.”

Dean smiled against the man’s neck and turned his head so he could look at him. He bit his lips. “You wanna maybe do this again sometime?” He asked. Castiel laughed, sitting up and clambering off of Dean’s lap.

“Are you serious?”

“It was worth a shot,” Dean said, stretching his arms out behind his head and grinning at the other man. Cas laughed, shaking his head and reaching out to grab his boxer shorts from the floor.

“You think I don’t know what this was really about, Dean?” He paused, leveling Dean with a pointed look. “I know you only slept with me to win a bet.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he sat up, frowning. “What?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like it’s not true. I heard your friend… Denny or Benny, whatever his name was. He was talking about it with my study partner, Hannah.”

“Son of a bitch,” he murmured under his breath. Castiel shrugged.

“It’s alright, Dean. I understand that there is a certain… allure, as you will, to seducing somebody who you assume to be prudish…”

“No, no, Cas, it’s not-” he huffed, wiping his hand over his face. “That bet was stupid. I never should have made it, and with you, it wasn’t about that. I totally forgot about it until you brought it up just now, actually,” he swallowed. “I… I really like you. I mean, I don’t really, _really_ like you, but I would like it if you would go out with me… sometime.”

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at Dean’s honest tone. He licked his lips. “Seriously?”

“Yes. Please?” He asked. Cas seemed to think for a few moments before he finally offered Dean a small smile, nodding. He pulled on his shirt, then leaned forward and pecked his lips.

“Sure thing. Pick me up around eight o’clock tomorrow, alright?”

Dean grinned. “Sure. Where are we going?”

Castiel’s eyes crinkled up as he smiled, leaning in to kiss Dean again. “Church,” he mumbled, climbing into Dean’s lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “I think it’s time you learned how to repent,” he smirked and Dean laughed, kissing him hard.

“As long as it means I get to keep sinning with you, I’ll repent anytime you want, baby.”


End file.
